


The Way You Hurt Me

by Mortisa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly OOC Hibari, Slutty! Hibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortisa/pseuds/Mortisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari finds the way Mukuro hurts him irresistible. Literally just gay smut. That's it. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my LJ but I figured I'd start using this website! This is the first smutty fic I've written in like 50 years. ;w; I hope I don't disappoint you guys. ♥ Sorry Hibari is kind of OOC in the way he's begging like a slut, whoops.

Hibari groaned as a hand wrapped itself in his hair, forcing a sharp gasp out of him as he was tugged towards his attacker. "You're so much cuter when you're in pain, Kyo-chan." Mukuro flashed a devilish smile at the shorter male. Hibari's body shivered, responding in full to the Mist Guardian's treatment. "Shut the hell up, Herbivore." Hibari clenched his teeth as Mukuro continued his attack on his body, his lips and teeth ravishing his neck. Hibari hated how good it felt, the way his blood pulsed in his veins whenever Mukuro touched him, whenever he hurt him.

"Hm~" Mukuro hummed happily against the other males skin, he loved marking his little plaything. He gave small bites towards Hibari's jawline, sucking the skin there. Despite how quiet he tried to be, Hibari couldn't hold back his gasps and low moans. His voice only encouraged the taller male to leave harsh bite marks all over his skin. "You turn into such a whore whenever I start biting you, Kyo-chan." Mukuro teased, his ministrations causing Hibari to shiver and bite back a moan. The taller man leaned back on the bed, pulling his lover on top of him. He smirked up at Hibari above him, his face was flushed and his eyes were clouded over with lust. _This is how he should always be._

"Just hurry up already, herbivore." Hibari groaned impatiently. His body felt so hot, he could feel his member pulsing and twitching in his briefs. He hated how long Mukuro took to satisfy him, he'd tease him until he felt like his mind was breaking down and he begged for release. "You're such a needy little slut, aren't you? Just be patient, I need to prepare you, don't I?" Mukuro grinned and quickly rearranged Hibari, until they were in a sixty-nine position. "M-Mukuro what the hell do you think you're do- Ahhn!" Hibari moaned weakly at the sensation of Mukuro's mouth on his still clothed dick. "A-at least finish taking my clothes off first!" He panted and started to unzip Mukuro's pants surprised to see the other not wearing any underwear.

The Mist Guardian made quick work of tugging Hibari's briefs down, his eyes gazing hungrily at the plump ass presented to him. His fingers immediately started kneading it, every now and then he'd dig his fingernails into the skin, just to hear Hibari gasp. "Mukuro, I told you to hurry the fuck up already." Mukuro just chuckled and pressed his lips to the others puckered entrance. "M- Ah! Mukuro!" Hibari's legs were starting to shake from the increased pleasure. Mukuro pressed his tongue against the twitching flesh before pulling back to look down at Hibari, who was still shivering from the males previous actions.

"Kyo-chan~ Why don't you make that cute little mouth of yours useful?" He bucked his ups towards the others face to emphasize his point. Hibari groaned and stroked Mukuro's cock, his hands pumping up and down skillfully despite his pleasure fuzzed mind. "Ohh.. You're such a good whore." He let out a husky groan as Hibari flicked his tongue against his member, quickly taking the head of it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around and occasionally dipping into the slit. Mukuro let out a shaky gasp and quickly shoved three fingers into his mouth, soaking them enough to slip them into Hibari's quivering hole.

Hibari whimpered weakly when Mukuro pressed one finger to his entrance, slowly pushing it in all the way to knuckle. Mukuro continued to pump his finger in and out before adding two more. He curled them inside of his lover, looking for just the right spot.. " _Ahhh!_ Nn-noo~" Hibari pulled his mouth away from the cock that was currently occupying his mouth, biting on his bottom lip and desperately trying to stifle his embarrassing whimpers. Mukuro smirked, found it. "Who said you could stop sucking?" He withdrew his fingers and slammed his hand down on Hibari's ass cheek. "Ny- Ahhhh~" Hibari wriggled, his hips swaying from the sharp sting of the slap.

Mukuro noticed the impressive amount of precum that was practically leaking out of his lovers cock. "Does my little cockslut like having his ass spanked?" Hibari could only groan, still his hands had halted on the other males cock, but he still attempted to lick it, his lips smeared with precum and his own saliva. Another sharp slap was landed on Hibari's ass, one after another, each time he would cry out and his hips would sway. After the 15th one he started grinding his cock down against Mukuro's chest, the feeling of that alone was sending sparks to his throbbing cock. "F-fucking hell, st- Nnn! Stop teasing me!" Hibari whined pathetically, he could feel the warmth coming off his abused cheeks.

Before Hibari could protest any further, Mukuro re-arranged their position again, this time with he held Hibari up over his cock by his waist. Every now and then the head would bump against the now slippery hole. "Look at you, your face is almost as red as your ass." Hibari gave Mukuro a pleading look, his lips bruised and plump from all the sucking and biting. "Tell me, what does my little whore want?" Mukuro lowered Hibari slightly, not enough for his cock to penetrate him but enough for Hibari to grind against it the best he could. "Just fuck me already! _I need it_ , fuck, I need your cock!" Mukuro smiled, not a loving smile, but a smile that said I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk right for weeks.

"You're such a good cumslut, you really want my cock that much? Is your dirty little pussy itching for it? Tell me. Tell me how much your pussy wants to be fucked." Mukuro looked up at his desperate Cloud Guardian, his eyes dark as he eyed his prey. Hibari let out a wanton moan, he couldn't stand it anymore, his cock felt like it endlessly leaking precum. His ass stung and his hole was begging for a cock to be shoved in it. The way Mukuro looked at him like he was about to devour him.. It was all too irresistible. "Please! Please, please, please~ Fuck my pussy, I want it so bad, I want to cum while you thrust into my pussy, please!"

"That's a good boy." Slowly Mukuro started to slide his cock into Hibari, deep groans leaving his lips. Hibari was so fucking tight. It took everything he had to not immediately start thrusting inside of the male above him. Instead he moved his hands up the sides of his toys body, dragging his nails along his rib cage. The hisses that brought from Hibari's mouth fueled his lust. He quickly moved his fingers up to Hibari' s nipples, twisting the hard nubs roughly, with each twist Hibari would clench around his cock and Mukuro would buck up into the blindingly tight heat further. Once Hibari had adjusts to the girth of the member inside him, he slowly started to bounce on Mukuro's lap, seeing stars each time that amazing cock would reach his sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuckfuck, fuck~ _Ohhh_ , fuck~" Hibari's movements became erratic once he started to near his climax, his insides spasming around Mukuro's cock was the Mist Guardian's signal.

Just before Hibari could climax, Mukuro wrapped a hand tightly around Hibari's cock, preventing him from his release. "Ahhn! Nn-no noo~! L-Let it go, _pleaasee_ ~" Hibari's bouncing slowed, his cock felt like it was going to burst. "I'll decide when you get to cum, my adorable fucktoy." Mukuro quickly switched their positions, pressing Hibari's back into the mattress and forcing his legs over his shoulders. Each time Mukuro thrust home he'd hit Hibari's prostate, causing the young male to cry out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Ohh, babe, you're crying. You want to cum that bad?" Mukuro chuckled in between his grunts, his hand never letting it's grip up on Hibari's cock. "I wannaa cuuum, I-I'll die if I don't cum~" Tears spilled freely from his eyes, the pleasure he was receiving was too much, he didn't know if he would be able to survive anymore of it.

Mukuro's thrusts became faster, his cock pumping in and out as fast as he could manage. "Here we go slut, you'll get your release when I do." Hibari's legs twitched and his screwed shut, his breathing and heartbeat were off the charts. "Just a little bit more.. Fuuck, yeah, that's it.. You're spasming around my cock so much, babe. Do you want my cum that badly?" Hibari just nodded weakly, letting out a sobbed moan in between the thrusts. After a particularly hard thrust Mukuro let go of his cock. " _OHH!_ Yes, yes, yeeess, oh fu- fuuuhhh! _FUCK!_ "  Hibari's cries lasted throughout his climax, some of his cum spraying on his face thanks to the position. Mukuro grunted and leaned down during his last thrust, locking his lips with Hibari's in a rough kiss as he emptied himself into the spasming cavern that engulfed his cock.

The two males panted, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to fall down from their high. They stayed like that for a few moments until Mukuro's cock softened enough to pull out of Hibari's abused hole. Hibari winced at the feeling of cum leaking out of him. "Get off of me, herbivore." He grunted and pushed Mukuro to the side, sighing when the male pulled him close, nuzzling his face into his neck. "That's rude, trying to throw me away after I gave you a mind blowing orgasm." He pouted, pressing his lips to Hibari's neck, catching him by surprise when he bit down on the skin, hard enough for Hibari to yelp and struggle in his hold. "Stop leaving marks all over me, damn it." Mukuro only chuckled and softly nipped at Hibari's ear. "If I don't mark my prey, how will anyone know that you're taken?"

Hibari simply rolled his eyes, but didn't attempt to leave Mukuro's embrace, his eyes eventually shutting and his breathing going back to normal as he drifted off to sleep. Mukuro looked down at his lover, a smile spreading across his face. " _Only I'm allowed to hurt you like this, my perfect toy._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you guys thought! Sorry for any errors by the way, I've edited it quite a few times now but I always manage to miss something. OTL


End file.
